Worth It In The End
by Lia1326
Summary: Ezra & Aria have been broken up for 6 months, but could a shocking revelation in Ezra's life draw them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello! My first Ezria story! :) I miss Aria and Ezra together on the show so much, which inspired me to write this story. I've also been reading a lot of Ezria stories recently, and thought it might be fun to do my own! Probably no-one will read this, but if you do I hope you enjoy it! I'm a total fanfic virgin, (lol) so forgive me if i've made any mistakes. Also, I know this is really short, but I thought it was better to be left short than too long. This IS an Ezria story, but i'll need to have a bit of Ezra/Maggie interaction at the beginning due to my story line. (Sigh) Anyway! I have so much planned for this story, so I hope maybe someone will enjoy it so that I'll keep posting? I promise it's gonna be really good! Anyway, enough from me; Enjoy :)**

As Ezra Fitz walked up the drive way of the Montgomery household, he knew that there was two things that could happen in the next 5 minutes. Whether he would be made or broken was in the hands of Aria Montgomery, his ex-girlfriend, but most importantly the woman whom he loved more than anything in the world. Ezra was not here to try and win Aria back, he knew there was barely any chance of that happening after what he'd put her through. In fact, he wasn't even intirely sure why he _**was**_ there. Except he was. His mind cast back to the events which had unfolded in the last 3 days..

**-3 days earlier-**

_As soon as Ezra entered his apartment after he got home from Rosewood High, he marched straight over to his answering machine to check for messages. Nothing. He groaned in frustration and checked his watch; it was quarter to 5. He sighed. Maggie was meant to have met him at the Grille with Malcolm almost an hour ago. Ezra had waited there for 45 minutes before deciding to come home and see if Maggie had instead gone to meet him there. No such luck; Maggie and Malcolm were no where to be seen. Ezra walked to the sofa and half sat, half collapsed onto it. What was going on with Maggie? She'd been acting strange for weeks, constantly cancelling his days with Malcolm, and whenever Ezra spoke to her she seemed distant and nervy. He was getting pretty sick of it, Malcolm was his son for gods sakes! He, surely, had every right to see him? However he couldn't help feeling that Maggies odd behavior was infact related to Malcolm in some way. Was Ezra a bad father? His head began to hurt, the stress of the Maggie situation was taking its toll on him; he was exhausted. Ezra wished more than anything that Aria were here right now. He missed her like crazy. Ever since their break-up, Ezra had felt like a part of him were missing. At first he had tried to convince himself that he must be ill; that would explain his strange feelings and behaviour. But eventually he had to admit that it was her. He was completely and utterly heartbroken. The feeling of home he had felt in the year he had had with Aria had disappeared entirely, and left a large, empty feeling of dispair in its place. However he cared about her too much to try and get her to stay with him. If she had wanted to do that, she would have come back before now. He wouldn't be sitting alone in his apartment, with his whole world crumbling down around him. Without really intending to, Ezra lay back on his couch and closed his eyes, and within minutes, he was asleep. _

He was nearing the door now, his heart was beating like crazy and he felt like he might pass out.

_'Maybe this is a bad idea' _, He thought.

He climbed the first step.

_'What if she doesn't want to see me?'_

He was now face to face with the door.

_'What if she's seeing someone else?' _

He raised his hand to knock the door.

_'Its been three months, and the last time you saw her she hit you'_

He knocked.

'_I shouldn't have come here.'_

The door handle turned.

_'Too late to back down now.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hello! I just thought I'd clarify a few things; This story is basically following on from everything that has happened in the show, but three months after the break up. Don't worry, I'll fill in any important information with flashbacks throughout the story! There are differences with characters in this story however, but those will all be indicated as we go :) OH and Ezra no longer is a substitute in Rosewood, reasons for that will be explained! Also, in the story Aria is weeks away from Graduation which makes it the start of May. Also, please forgive me, I know barely anything about American school as I'm from Scotland, so apologies if I get anything wrong! Finally, this story is mainly going to be following Aria rather than Ezra, however I had to start it following Ezra as it just didn't work any other way. However it will include both of their opinions of events. (Don't worry, I'll make it clear who's thoughts are who's!) With all that said; I give you the next chapter! **

He knocked.

_'I shouldn't have come here.'_

The door handle turned.

_Too late to back down now.'_

And then, he was face to face with Aria. Wow.. His memories of her had not done her justice. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. It took Ezra almost 2 whole minutes to realize that Aria was glaring at him; her expression a mixture of anger, disbelief and hurt. This was a mistake.

_'What the __**hell**__ is he doing here?!' _Aria thought angrily. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve, after all this time, to turn up on her doorstep looking like a lost puppy. His eyes bored into her- Oh how she'd missed his eyes...how she'd missed every part of his- No. She wouldn't let herself think like that. They were over. Ezra and her didn't exist any more. Despite herself, this thought almost made Aria break down and cry, and left a heavy weight in her chest. She wanted so badly to throw herself into his arms and never let go, but she couldn't. Not after everything. Not after how much he'd hurt her by completely cutting her off. Which brought her back round to her initial thoughts; _'Why was he here?'_

She sighed, and mustering up every ounce of strength she had, stood up tall, looked him in the eyes and said, "You shouldn't be here." As the word 'Shouldn't' left her mouth, Ezra began backing up. "Sorry- I didn't.. I mean I shouldn't... sorry." he mumbled. Aria was in disbelief. He had come to her parents house, stared at her like she was an alien for god knows how long, and now he was leaving, mumbling an apology, without an explanation of why he was here? No way. She jogged after him, and just as he was at the end of her drive, she grabbed Ezra's arm. He spun round and shock, and Aria couldn't help noticing a glimmer of hope in his eyes. It disappeared quickly however when she dropped his arm, embarrased.

"Why are you here?" Aria demanded. Ezra looked at her for a minute before saying, "I.. I should go." "No way, you clearly have something to say, so say it." she glared at him, adamant that he would not be leaving before explaining himself. Ezra sighed, knowing Aria wouldn't let it drop. He took a deep breath. "Malcolm isn't mine."

_**-The previous day-**_

_Ezra awoke to his phone ringing, he groaned and rolled over to look at it. He picked it up and then name "Maggie" flashed on the screen. He quickly pressed the green 'answer' button. "Hello?" there was a pause before Maggie spoke. "Ezra. We need to talk. Can I come over in an hour?" She sounded serious, too serious. "Yes.. will you be bringing Malcolm?" "No. I'll see you soon." And she hung up. Ezra wasn't sure why, but he already felt sick to his stomach about the upcoming conversation with Maggie. He looked back down to his phone screen, it was 9.24am.  
_

_He showered and dressed, and before he knew it he heard a knock on his door. Ezra took a deep, shaky breath before standing from his couch and answering the door. There stood Maggie, looking anxious and annoyed. Ezra moved aside and gestured for her to come in, she hesitated before walking over and sitting down on Ezra's couch. He sat on the chair opposite her. They made small talk until Ezra realized they were just holding out the conversation Maggie clearly did not want to have. "Whats going on Maggie?" Ezra sighed. "I don't kno-" She began. "Don't, Maggie. Don't start that bullshit. I haven't seen my son in almost a month, god, you look like you're about to pass out, so please, if you're going to keep me from yours and Malcolm's lives, at least have the decency to tell me why."  
_

_Maggie looked into Ezra's eyes and knew that she had to tell the truth, even if it did leave her, once again, alone. "Malcolm isn't your son." She didn't give Ezra a chance to speak before she plumeted on, but even if she had Ezra doubted he would have been able to say anything. "I had a one night stand with someone the night after you and I slept together. I never knew who the father was, but I made my mind up that I would say it was you, to reduce the heartbreak -obviously that never worked. When Malcolm was born, there was no resemblence between you or him whatsoever. I put off getting a test done as much as I could, but when Malcolm was a year old, I decided enough was enough and got a test done to see who the Father was, your Mother helped me. The test results came back and confirmed my fears; you weren't the Father." She paused for a minute, and looked at Ezra.  
_

_He could feel himself coming apart at the seams, his head was pounding and he felt sick. How could she do this to him? Before he could say anything Maggie began talking again. "I decided to try and find Steve -Malcolms Father- when Malcolm was about 3 years old. I got in contact with a family member, who told me that Steve had been in a car accident the previous year and had died. So from then on I was alone. It was so hard Ezra. I struggled every day to make ends meet, you have no idea how hard it was, not knowing if I could put a meal on the table for Malcolm each night. Then, when Aria tracked me down, I thought that maybe I didn't have to be alone.. if you never found out Malcolm wasn't yours, I could get the help that I had to desperately been needing all these years.." Ezra was shaking his head in pure and utter disgust. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.. this was completely sick. He stood up and adressed Maggie, "Get out of my house right now, or so help me I will call the police and tell them the details of your sick little games. God Maggie, how could you do this? To me? To __**your son?"  
**_

_Maggie stood, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ezra, I really am.. It went too far.. I just.. I was so __**tired **__of being alone, you know? Surely you can understand? Oh please Ezra, please tell me you don't hate me!" Ezra shook his head. "Get out. I never want to hear from you again, and if I do, the outcome will not be good for you. You need to leave Maggie, get as far away from here as you can because if you cause the slightest bit of trouble to me, ever again, I will not hesitate to take this to the police. Do you understand?" Maggie nodded slowly. Ezra walked to the door, held it open and the second Maggie had stepped out, slammed it shut. He buried his face in his hands. _

_Surprisingly, the only thing on his mind at that moment was Aria. He had made such a mess of things. He needed her. She was his soul mate. There was absolutely no doubt in Ezra's mind that they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. He made his mind up there and then that tomorrow, he would go and see Aria. He wasn't letting her go again, he'd made that mistake far too often in the last year and a half.__**  
**_

**A/N; Ahh! Sorry for the lack of Aria/Ezra interaction so far, I promise this is an Ezria story and from here on in its going to be fluff, fluff, and more fluff ;) Especially in the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this nonetheless, I actually enjoyed writing this! Please review! It will make me update sooner :) I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but if not it won't be until thursday as I have exams on Tuesday and Wednesday :( Okay, Bye! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

Aria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her initial feelings were relief and joy; Malcolm wasn't Ezra's? Surely this meant that all their problems.. well, didn't exist!

_'We could be together again.' _ she thought gleefully .

_'We could be a normal couple.'_

But all too soon reality struck and Aria began to have other thoughts, why hadn't he told her before now? She'd heard nothing from him in 3 months. Okay, so she broke up with him, but he didn't even call her. The 5 times he subbed her english class, he didn't say one word to her, nothing. Aria had assumed that he had finally realised that she was too young for him. Had forgotten how in love with her he'd been, and moved on. So she tried to do the same. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. But if he really did move on from her.. then why was her here, pouring his heart out to her. Why wasn't he telling this to Hardy, or one of his other friends?

"Maybe I should go.. this was clearly a mistake. I'm sorry for burdening you with this Aria.. I just needed to see you." Ezra sighed. This had not gone how he wanted it to.

Aria said the first thing that came to her mind. "Why didn't you fight for me?"  
"What?"

" Why didn't you fight for me?" She repeated, louder this time. "I waited so long for you to call me, talk to me, contact me in some way, but you didn't! You let me slip away so easily Ezra!" She was crying now, but she didn't stop.

"Why did you let me believe that you loved me for so long? We were together over a year Ezra..but clearly you never cared about me as much as you-"

She was cut off by Ezra.

"How _**dare**_ you Aria! How dare you say that to me! ** You **were the one that left me, remember? Three times you walked away from me. You were the one that told me it was _'too hard', _and that we both needed to _'move on'. _ Any of that ring a bell?"

Aria bit her lip. He was right. She argued back however.

"You could have called me though, you could have fought harder!"

Ezra couldn't believe her.

"And why didn't **you** fight for **me**? It works both ways Aria."

"I'm sorry, okay?! I was stupid, I didn't know.. I mean.. I love you Ezra. I'm sorry I didn't realize how much before.. But I need you. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry I'm a horrible person, I'm sor-"

She was cut off by Ezra's lips crashing down on her own. She threw her arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Ezra grabbed hold of her thighs and held them there, while Aria buried her hands deep into his hair. Aria felt free, and for the first time in 6 months, happy.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, until they were forced to break apart so each of them could catch their breath.

Aria went to untangle her legs from around Ezra, but he held her in place.

"No way" He whispered into her ear. "I'm never, _ever _letting you go again."

Aria giggled and kissed him on the lips again, and with that, he carried her to his car, ready to spend the rest of his life with the woman that he loved.

**A/N; Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I just love the end! I just want to thank the people who have reviewed so far, it means the world to me so please keep reviewing! Sorry that it took me a few days to update, I had exams today and yesterday! :( Anyway, I just wanted to say that I realized I made a mistake; I kept saying it was 3 months since they have broken up in this story, but it's actually about 6. I don't know what made me write 3 haha? So yeah I've fixed that now :) Please review! It really helps me update sooner! And give me any ideas that you guys might have. I have the general storylined planned, and I know the big things that are going to happen, but I need filler things! Also if anyone would like to describe a typical graduation that'd be great, lol. Anyway! Thanks for reading :) And sorry again for the short chapter, the next one's longer I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! You're the best :) xo**

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

Aria awoke the next morning in complete and utter bliss. She was curled up in Ezras bed, with his arms wrapped around her small body. She couldn't believe how happy she was. How she had managed 6 months without Ezra, she would never know. She was facing away from Ezra, her back pressed against his chest. Both of his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. Her fingers were entwined with his. She shifted slightly so she was able to look up at his face. He was still fast asleep. Aria picked up her phone off of the nightstand and sighed, she had to go.

Her parents had been away for the past two nights in Philadelphia with Mike, but they were coming back today at noon, and it was already 10.47am. Aria snuggled further into Ezra's arms for another few minutes before forcing herself to get up. She turned around and kissed Ezra on the lips. It didn't take him long to respond, and kiss her back. Aria pulled back and looked at Ezras face. He looked slightly startled. She saw the recognition appear in his eyes as he remembered the previous nights events. A smile broke out on his face, and Aria couldn't help but mirror it as he sat up and kissed her.

"I need to go" Aria sighed.

When Ezra ignored her, and carried on kissing her neck, she laughed and pushed him away playfully.

Ezra frowned at her, feigning hurt. "Why?" he said, drawing out the 'y'. Aria laughed at his childishness.

"Because, my parents will be home from their trip with Mike in about an hour and, obviously, they don't know about our making up yet. I figure I should at least tell them in person instead of a phone call from your apartment, don't you think?"

Ezra pouted, and then grinned Aria's favorite boyish grin. "Fine, but I have one request."

He stood and joined Aria beside his dresser.

"Oh yes? And what would that be-" Aria pulled herself against his body and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up into Ezra's eyes. "-Mr Fitz?"

Aria giggled as Ezra nibbled her ear, and then whispered into it, "I get you for the whole night."

"Deal!" Aria kissed Ezra once more, and just before she untangled herself from his arms whispered, "I love you."

Ezra smiled, he felt like the happiest man on earth. "And I love you, my darling."

* * *

Aria was sitting on her couch at home reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" when her parents walked through the door. Aria was surprised that Ella had come all the way back to her old home; her apartment with Zack was on the other side of Rosewood. Although, Aria was still shocked that her parents had even gone together with Mike in the first place. He'd been at a Lacrosse tournament in Philly. He was asked to play at it a few weeks before Ella and Byron had split up, and they had booked their hotel there and then. During the first few months following the divorce, nothing about the tournament had been mentioned, but when the date was only a few weeks away, Ella and Byron had decided it was only fair to go and show their support for Mike.

While she was surprised at her Mums appearance at the house, Aria was glad for it. It meant that she didn't need to tell her parents separately about her and Ezra getting back together. She guessed that they would be less than happy about her news. While both her parents had been supportive through her break up with Ezra, Aria could see that they were clearly pleased about it, especially her Dad. Aria stood up to help her parents and brother with their bags.

"Hey guys, good trip?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Ella laughed "What, so I can't come and see my daughter now?"

"No! No, its just, I didn't expect to see you today, that's all." Aria smiled.

Aria started fiddling with them hem of her dress, anxious to get this over with. Her Mother noticed almost instantly that something was bothering her daughter.

"Aria? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Oh- nothing's _wrong_.. But I do need to tell you and Dad something."

Both of her parents gave her a worried look before beckoning to the living room, where they went to sit down.

Aria took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? Even if this didn't go down too well with her parents, it would definitely be better than last time.

"Me and Ezra are back together." She said, looking down and twiddling her thumbs.

Her father leaned back in his seat and sighed, while Ella, much to Aria's surprise, smiled.

Her Mom spoke first. "Well, it's about time!"

Aria was puzzled. "What?"

"Aria, you've been miserable ever since you broke up with Ezra 6 months ago!" Ella saw Aria start to protest and interrupted her. "Even if you think I don't see through your act, I do. I'm your Mother, Aria." She smiled and reached out to squeeze Arias hand. "I'm happy for you sweetie. While I think it was good for you and Ezra to spend some time apart, I truly believe you two are destined to be together."

Arias eyes filled with tears. "I love you so much, Mom."

"I love you too."

They both turned to Byron.

He looked extremely angry, not to mention betrayed.

It was a while before he spoke. "Are you sure about this Aria.. after everything he did to you.."

Aria cut him off. "He didn't do anything Dad. I broke up with him."

Byron sighed. "And what about Malcolm? Have you just forgotten why you broke up with Ezra in the first place?"

Ella turned to Aria. "That's actually a good point. Are you sure you can deal with Malcolm in the equation?"

Aria stayed silent, unsure of how to inform her parents what Ezra confided in her last night. She licked her lips. "Malcolm isn't Ezras. I've yet to find out the finer details of the situation, but as far as I know it turns out Maggie is a bit of a psycho. Ezra hasn't seen Malcolm in almost 3 months. Maggie also lied about telling Malcolm that Ezra was his Father. As far as Malcolm knew, Ezra was his Moms best friend."

Byron ran his hand down his face and stood up. He began walking away and then turned to Aria. "Aria, I'm sorry to do this, but I'm afraid that if you're going to continue this relationship with Ezra, I cannot have you living under my roof. Seeing all the heartbreak that he put you through before killed me, and I am not willing to put up with that again. You have the rest of the day to pack your stuff and move out."

And with that, he grabbed his car keys, walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him, leaving Aria, Ella and Mike sitting with their mouths hanging open ,speechless.

* * *

**A/N; Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews so far, they make me so happy! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not that happy with it, as nothing really happens, but it was necessary. Anyway, feel free to leave any suggestions on what I can include in this story! And PLEASE REVIEW! :D xo**


End file.
